Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) will be used to measure cortical gamma-amino butyric acid (GABA) in 15 depressed patients and 15 controls between the ages of 12 and 18. The investigator's previous studies in adults and other studies support that there may be an alteration in cerebral GABA with this common psychiatric disorder. This study will potentially identify whether the changes in GABA are significantly different from aged matched control subjects and provide important information on the pathophysiology of this disorder.